


Gackt's Fetish

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A random choice of clothing leads to a strange reaction from Gackt.





	1. Chapter 1

            “Just wear whatever you like from my wardrobe when you come out.” Gackt ordered Kami, who was currently drenched in beer thanks to Közi's clumsiness. Kami now needed a shower and so instead of letting him go home, Gackt had ordered him to just use his.

            “Thanks Gackt.” Kami said with a genuine smile before stepping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He didn't mind his band mates seeing him naked but there were women at the party and he didn't want any of them accidentally wandering in on him.

            Kami showered quickly and wrapped himself in a fluffy red towel, picking up his dirty clothes before making his way into Gackt's bedroom and then his huge walk in dressing room. There must be thousands of clothes here but he was in a hurry to return to the party, so he quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans that looked like they might fit him. He slid them on over his original underwear, that was still clean enough to be worn having survived the beer incident.

            Now the tricky part, choosing a shirt from Gackt's vast collection. It was all colour coded which helped, perhaps if he chose a colour and went from there? Purple was his favourite colour and to his surprise there was actually three purple shirts there. He'd never seen Gackt in purple but with a wardrobe this full, Kami wasn't convinced Gackt had even worn some of these clothes.

            Making his way back up to the party a little later, he was quickly stopped by Közi who apologised once again for soaking him with beer and went to fetch Kami a drink of his own from the kitchen. Across the room Gackt was staring and worried he had made some mistake in what he had chosen to wear, Kami walked over to check everything was OK.

            “Is this OK? I can take it off if it's bothering you.” Kami suggested but Gackt shook his head.

            “No, quite the opposite,” Gackt corrected. “I never thought to see you in Dolce and Gabbana, I know you love the high street.”

            “I didn't realise, I just saw a purple shirt and put it on.” Kami replied laughing.

            “This is too much.” Gackt said, shaking his head and walking out of the room. Kami turned to follow him and almost got splattered by beer for the second time that night, as he stepped into Közi.

            “That time would have been your fault!” Közi informed Kami.

            “I know, I need to go after Gackt, I think I upset him.” Kami informed Közi, quickly leaving the room knowing Közi would understand his rudeness.

           

            “Gackt?” Kami asked, as he entered Gackt's bedroom for the second time tonight.

            “You don't even know what's wrong, do you?” Gackt asked and Kami shook his head wondering if he should. “You know Dolce and Gabbana are my favourite designer.”

            “I said I'd take it off if it's a problem.” Kami said, as he began to unbutton the shirt. This wasn't worth upsetting Gackt over.

            “Now you're making it worse!” Gackt complained, as his eyes fell on the chest that was slowly being revealed in front of him.

            “What?” Kami asked but Gackt was storming over to him now with a strange look in his eyes.

            “You are beautiful,” Gackt informed Kami, knowing the other did in fact need to be told this. “Then you put on a Dolce and Gabbana shirt, only to start taking it off in front of me!”

            “I don't understand.” Kami stammered, wondering if Gackt had gone crazy.

            “You're irresistible like this. This is your fault.” Gackt informed Kami and with that he kissed the drummer desperately. Pulling back for air, he let the stunned drummer go and stared at him wondering what would happen now.

            “How long have you liked me like that?” Kami asked.

            “I don't know, about six months?” Gackt replied, wondering what Kami would think. To his surprise Kami laughed.

            “If I'd known all it took to get you to kiss me was to wear a Dolce and Gabbana shirt, I would have bought one four months ago.” Kami informed Gackt, with a shy smile which was returned with one of pure delight.

            “I see,” Gackt replied. “God, you’re so sexy in that.”

            “It's just a shirt, I don't see the big deal.” Kami protested but Gackt was shaking his head.

            “It's a Dolce and Gabbana.” Came Gackt's reply and Kami gave him a look.          

            “Gackt has a fetish for Dolce and Gabbana, I'll remember that.” Kami said out loud before heading back to the party, knowing that he wouldn't be leaving this house tonight. Behind him Gackt followed, still struggling to resist the sheer temptation of Kami in that wonderful shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

            As the party drew to a close and guests began to leave, Kami simply sat on the sofa sipping a glass of water. He'd stopped drinking almost two hours ago, as he wanted to be sober for the conversation he knew he had to have with Gackt. The vocalist had been busy mingling with the guests since there unexpected kiss but Kami knew that Gackt would want him to stay. If only for a little. How was he meant to get any sleep without knowing how Gackt really felt? Yes, the other had confessed his attraction for Kami and his little fetish but that what did that mean? Gackt was the kind of man who could have a causal relationship with one girl, only to lead onto a full-on relationship that lasted months on end. Though now he thought about it, Gackt had only had casual relationships with men. This was the last thing Kami wanted but there was no point worrying about it now.

            After what seemed like an eternity, almost all the guests were gone and it was just the two of them left, along with Gackt's sister and his best friend You. They both seemed content to stay here and clean up the worst of the mess, so grabbing a bin bag Kami began to help them clean up empty cups and used plates.

            Waiting to be alone was worse now, before he had simply enjoyed the party but now he had to make idle small talk with the others as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. This exercise did bring him to the surprising conclusion that he actually did like You. Perhaps it had only been his jealousy that had prevented a friendship in the past? Jealousy that was gone now he knew he had Gackt's attention.

            “Let's call it a night.” Gackt announced eventually, it took another ten minutes but eventually it was just the two of them left. Kami had no invite to be here, no words to suggest that Gackt wanted him to stay but he knew this had been what Gackt had wanted.

            “So,” Kami began not sure where to start. “You find me hot?”

            “Even without that shirt,” Gackt replied. “It's been so hard not to just drag you downstairs and force myself on you. Even now I'm struggling with my self-control. I don't think I can handle you staying the night, if you don't want me the way I want you right now.”

            “The shirt is the last straw?” Kami teased, making no motion to leave.

            “Yeah.” Gackt replied.

            “Well we're both into each other and we already have a strong friendship,” Kami replied, not having to finish his thought but doing so anyway. “So what if we have sex tonight?”

            “So we're going to do this?” Gackt asked, seeming surprised things were so easy.

            “You know I'm not really into casual sex,” Kami informed Gackt. “But I'm not a shy virgin either. I'm man enough to know what I'm doing and able to deal with the consequences. Are you?”

            “I'm all man.” Gackt replied, unable to resist the temptation before him any longer. Kami was beautiful and for him to be wearing that shirt was just too much. Yes it was a fetish for him but it wasn't a scary or weird one. So he got turned on by men wearing shirts from his favourite designer. No big deal, he doubted anybody would be shocked or offended about having to wear a certain shirt to please their lover and for Kami to have put it on by his own free will, when there were plenty of others to choose from, was the best.

            Taking Kami gently by the hand, Gackt led the drummer down to the more private floors of his home and into his bedroom, where he ignored the lights and instead lit the room by candlelight. It was still dark but they could both see by this light and it was definitely a lot more romantic this way. Both men were lovers of romance and found the atmosphere reassuring in its familiarity.

            Without a word Kami went and sat in the middle of Gackt's bed and the vocalist crawled on next to him, approaching the drummer on hands and knees in a predatory fashion. Hhe wasn't going in for a kill and so when he reached Kami, it was to kiss him gently keeping the romance alive. Keeping the kiss slow and tender, Gackt carefully straddled Kami so he was more or less sitting on the drummer’s lap. It felt so good to finally have what he wanted and he planned to savour every moment.

            Beneath him he felt the warmth of Kami's body and it made him feel safe and protected in a way no one else had ever made him feel before. Women he felt he had to protect and other men had just been for fun. Kami on the other hand had been taking care of him for a long time now. It had been Kami who had welcomed Gackt into the band so completely, refusing to let the vocalist ever feel like he didn't belong. It was Kami who offered him kind words when he needed them and it was Kami who always knew the right thing to say.

            All this made Gackt fiercely protective of the other man and the more Kami helped him, the more he helped the other. Looking at it this way Kami's feelings for him were perfectly clear and Gackt figured out exactly why Kami had been so willing to come down here tonight. He was hoping for a real relationship to form tonight. A tempting idea, which only depended on one variable which of course was sex.

            Warm hands slid under Gackt's shirt and the vocalist was surprised that it had been Kami to make the first move. Kami could be so shy sometimes but clearly not tonight. Still Gackt made no move to undress Kami, enjoying the moment far too much to hurry anything along. An idea forming, he broke his kiss to make his request.

            “Take it off, I want to feel the material of that shirt against my chest as I kiss you.” Gackt ordered and instantly his own shirt was being unbuttoned and gently pushed from his shoulders. Kami reclaimed Gackt's lips with his but the passion was growing now as Kami grew restless and Gackt found himself responding to the drummer’s advances.

            Taking control of the situation, Gackt moved his kisses down onto Kami's neck, unbuttoning Kami's shirt as he did so. He moved his lips down across Kami's throat and onto that beautiful skin now revealed. The shirt still hung off Kami's shoulders and he had no intention of taking it off. It was so sexy on the drummer that to remove it would be a sin. On the same wavelength, Kami made no effort to try and remove the shirt and instead lay back and let himself be taken away by the pleasure Gackt was giving him.

            It felt so nice and natural to be lying here with Gackt and though he had only ever been with two other men and had been questioning his sexuality, Kami knew for sure that he wanted Gackt. Deciding Gackt needed a bit of encouragement, he probably had some naïve concept that he was some sort of shy virgin, Kami began to unfasten his trousers. Sure enough that got the vocalists’ attention but what Kami hadn't expected was Gackt's mouth to go straight for his hardening penis. A soft moan escaped his lips and Gackt looked at him, never once stopping his gentle kisses along Kami's length.

            Kami had expected Gackt to be kind of prissy about doing this but the vocalist was in fact clearly eager to give him oral pleasure. Eager and shockingly good, Kami was hard within seconds of this attention and unable to stop all the moans escaping his lips. He wondered if Gackt liked him being vocal but decided he didn't care. He'd just be himself and go with it, that always had been enough to please Gackt in the past.

            Just as Kami thought he was about to cum, Gackt pulled away with a teasing smile on his lips. Kami could only stare up at him with hopefully eyes, his gaze turning to pure lust as Gackt stripped naked before him. A deliberately teasing show that actually made Kami let out a small sigh of satisfaction at one point. He hoped Gackt hadn't heard that, as it was kind of embarrassing to be this turned on.

            Once naked, Gackt quickly helped Kami out of his trousers, that had only been pushed far enough to be out of the way before. Then there was a brief pause, as both men simply admired the beauty of the others aroused body knowing that this time it was all right to stare.

            Reaching for a drawer, Gackt quickly retrieved a tube of lube and paused over a box of condoms doubtfully. Probably best to be safe and now wasn't the time to ask Kami if he had been tested for anything. Slightly reluctant, Gackt quickly took one and handed it to Kami as he began to cover his fingers with lube. The drummer knew now was his chance to object to this position but he didn't. Instead he ripped open the packaging and slid the condom over Gackt's erection, letting his fingers explore the length with no shame. Even once the condom was in place he continued to gently stroke the length, causing Gackt to smile happily.

            Being as gentle as possible, Gackt slid his finger inside Kami and began to prepare him for his impressive size. Most men lied or exaggerated about their penis but he had never had the need to do that. He could tell Kami was impressed by his size and in all honesty the sentiment was mutual. 

            “Think you can handle me?” Gackt couldn't help but tease but Kami only smiled back at him.

            “I've had bigger,” Came the instant response, making Gackt actually pause in his preparation of the drummer. “It wasn't actually a man.” Kami finished, blushing bright red. He hadn't meant to admit to what he did when he was alone but Gackt didn't seem concerned by this revelation. If anything, it had turned him on more.

            “You'll find I'm a lot more enjoyable than some toy.” Gackt responded firmly.

            “Then why don't you prove it?” Kami challenged, too turned on to wait for Gackt to finish preparing him.

            “You're not ready.” Gackt protested.

            “I'm always ready for you.” Kami replied, not really knowing why he said that. The words had just come out of his mouth but it had the desired effect of getting Gackt to finally remove those amazingly talented fingers and move his own erection towards Kami's entrance. He paused with just the very tip teasing Kami, waiting for any sign that the drummer was going to back down. There was none and so gently he began to push himself inside of him. Without hesitation, Kami wrapped his legs around Gackt and pulled him down so that Gackt was entirely buried within him.

            Gackt paused for a moment to let Kami adjust and simply stared down at that beautiful man with lust written all over his face and an erection just for him. That wonderfully sexy shirt still hanging from his shoulders, so much better than he'd ever imagined. He kind of wanted to take a picture but it was too early in the relationship for that. Instead he imprinted the image to memory and began to gently move inside the drummer, watching in delight as Kami began to squirm a little in discomfort, though the sounds from his lips were all pleasure.

            “It's OK if you want to go hard,” Kami got out. “I can take it.”

            “I don't want to hurt you.” Gackt protested but as Kami's legs pulled him down harder into the drummer, he realised that Kami's words were hiding a request. Well if he wanted it hard he'd give it him hard. Kami was tough, and with that thought Gackt began to take Kami for all he was worth. The sheer pleasure in Kami's voice made it worth the effort and he kept up his hard pace, just letting his own pleasure control him, it seemed no matter what he did Kami liked it.

            Not too selfish to ignore his partner’s needs, Gackt began to stroke Kami's erection with hard quick strokes that had the drummer coming over himself quickly. He'd clearly been on the verge of ejaculation ever since he'd stopped sucking him off before.

            Forget the imagery of before, this was so much hotter! Kami, covered in his own cum, moaning for him in pleasure, still wearing that shirt that had managed to stay clean throughout all this. If only he could see Kami like this for eternity. Ironically it was this thought that made Gackt cum and his orgasm overtook his body, bringing him nothing but pleasure.

            “Shall I use this shirt to clean myself up?” Kami asked with feigned innocence, as Gackt slowly pulled himself out of Kami's body. The look of horror was priceless and unable to stop himself, Kami began to laugh knowing already their relationship hadn't been ruined in the slightest. He was still able to tease the vocalist and the other seemed unashamed about what they had just done.

            “If you do, I won't ever talk to you again,” Gackt threatened, reaching for a box of tissues and beginning to gently clean Kami's chest.

            “You don't need to use words when you’re with me now, in fact they may get in the way.” Kami responded with a sly look in his eyes.

            “You know you're probably the only person on this planet who can threaten a Dolce and Gabbana shirt and still have me madly in love with them.” Gackt commented before realising what he had just said. They both knew it was too early for confessions of love but Kami only pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Gackt's body, his head resting against the vocalist’s chest. Silently they held onto each other, until sleepily Kami pulled Gackt down onto the bed and they lay beside each other, still wrapped in an embrace that only broke long after they had both fallen asleep.

 

            The next morning Kami found himself once again in Gackt's shower, as the other went to prepare them breakfast. Like the night before there had been no indication that Kami should spend the day with Gackt but they both knew it would happen. Just like they both knew they were now in an official relationship that, though still experimental, was still meaningful and special.

            Kami finished his shower quickly, not wanting to linger and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself for warmth more than modesty. He hadn't cared if Gackt saw him naked before and he certainly didn't now.

            He'd already decided to wear the black jeans from the night before but that shirt was dangerous and so half-dressed he entered Gackt's dressing room and wondered what to wear today, a simple t-shirt perhaps? Settling for a dark blue one, defiantly not Dolce and Gabbana, he glanced at the two remaining purple shirts with suspicion. Checking the tags, he noticed two things; they were both Dolce and Gabbana and both one size larger than the rest of Gackt's clothes, his size to be exact. He grinned in delight and hearing Gackt enter his bedroom, he left the door taking one of the shirts with him.

            “I think I'll wear this one when you take me out for dinner tonight.” Kami informed Gackt, who instantly realised he'd been figured out.

            “You noticed.” Gackt commented. Not a question, a statement of fact.

            “How much of last night was staged?” Kami asked, not minding one bit if everything had. It had been what they had both wanted.

            “None,” Gackt replied. “Yes those shirts were bought for you but I was planning on making you mine before asking you to wear them.”

            “And how were you planning on making me yours?” Kami asked.

            “Perhaps like this?” Gackt suggested, suddenly stepping into Kami's personal space and giving him a slow gentle kiss, that was clearly showing off his ability as a great kisser.

            “Yeah, that would have worked.” Kami agreed with a smile.

            “So now you know my secrets, what's yours?” Gackt asked.

            “Which would you like me to share?” Kami asked.

            “How about your fetishes, seeing as you know mine.” Gackt asked and Kami blushed embarrassed.

            “If I tell you, then you can't judge.” Kami ordered.

            “That bad?” Gackt asked and Kami shook his head. His fetish wasn't bad, just kinky.

            “How do you feel about being tied up?” Kami asked and Gackt appeared relieved that it was nothing too extreme.

            “I could try it.” Came the answer that was good enough to make Kami smile.


End file.
